SasoDei Sexting
by Oh-So-Passionate
Summary: Sasori and Deidara Start Texting; One Thing Leads To Another Ku-Ku-Ku


**Sexting; Sasodei.!**

**Pfft. I Own Nor Sasori, Deidara, Grandma Chiyo or Hidan (His names only In there.)**

**I wouldn't call it a song fic but it's based on it except for the ending.! **

**By :3oh!3 Touching on My _**

**The Yaoi Is Better Than My Last One (I Hope.!)**

**-Passion =]**

Deidara got a text from Sasori,

_'I just gotta ask can you show me yours. I'll show you mine.'_

Deidara texted back

_'...'_

The Redhead Replied

_'Don't you worry, you're too fine.'_

The Blond Replied

_'Ive got one thing on mind un'_

Sasori Smirked And Texted Back

_'And we got plenty of time!'_

Deidara knew exactly what to say

_'If you show me yours? I'll show you mine, you gottah get me hard .! =] un'_

Sasori was growing impatient. "I'll just talk dirty to him", he thought.

_If you wanna _ me, I won't say no!_

_T-t-Touchin on my __

_While I'm t-t-touchin on your __

_You know we are gonna __

_Cause I don't give a __

_Man, I gotta go, I'm finished with the show_

_If you wanna _ me, I won't say no_

_T-t-touchin on my _, while i'm touchin' on your __

_You know that we are gonna _, cause i don't give a __

Deidara blushed as he read it, it was a shame he could fill in every blank; **(a/n; can you.!)**

He felt his cock grow hard. "Damn it, he won". The blond swears.

Deidara went into the bathroom and took a picture of his palm mouth licking his member.

He pressed the send button.

Sasori's phone vibrated in his pocket, and opened the picture message from Dei that read.

_'Your turn Sasori Danna un,' _

It never surprised the red head that he texted the occasional 'un'.

The Redhead started starting removing his pants revealing his hard cock.

He took out his phone and snapped a picture and sent it to his blond.

Deidara's phone vibrates and he opened the picture message.

'Oh my fucking god, he's so huge!'

Now this wasn't the first time he'd seen Sasori naked, hell,. He'd seen him in the shower, sleeping in the bed after love making **(a/n shudder /)** and just him occasionally walking around the house naked. But his length never seceded to amaze the blond.

Deidara texted Sasori

_'So what now un'_

Sasori felt his phone vibrate. He read the text and replied

_'Meet me at my house no later than 5 minutes from now' _

Deidara chuckled grabbed the blindfold and ran out the door.

Deidara arrived at Sasori's house with 30 seconds to spare.

He would have arrived earlier if Hidan hadn't taken his car; he made a mental note to yell at him for that later.

The blond knocked on Sasori's door and when it opened he was quickly snatched in.

Sasori locked the door and ran to the nearest bedroom

The Akasuna's house was very huge it consisted of at least 7 bedrooms and 4 stories.

Deidara quickly reversed their positions and took them to the second floor since Sasori's grandma was home, he didn't want to scar her for life (or for the rest of her life.. XD)

The room that they chose was yellow, blue, and red (they may sound ugly but they really pretty tougher!)

The bed was huge with red and yellow lace with blue pillows.

Sasori pushed Deidara down on the bed, striping his top and pants off; Sasori ran his fingers over the waistband of Deidara's boxers. "Danna, don't tease me Un." Sasori smirked. The red head put three fingers in Dei's mouth. "Suck, brat." Sasori ordered. Deidara slid his tongue over Sasori's fingers slowly, making Sasori groan in pleasure. Sasori pulled them out of Dei's mouth and slid all three into his Deidara's ass at once. "Danna it hurts!" Sasori scoffed. "You're acting like we haven't done this before." Deidara rolled his eyes, "Maybe if we did this more often this wouldn't be a problem." Sasori could have face palmed, "when you have to take six classes a day, and take a culinary class, in addition to taking care of an old woman with on foot in the grave. Tell me when YOU have time to have sex." Deidara scoffed "YOU were the one that texted me asking for SEX in THE FIRST PLACE." Sasori's face matched the color of his hair. "GAH! Just get out Dei you've totally ruined the mood, and by the way what happened to your annoying 'un' at the end of your sentences? Deidara stood up full blown erection and everything "If that's the way you feel then fine.! UN"

The Blond marched the stairs and passed Sasori's grandmother, naked I might add. He was about to leave when Sasori grabbed his hand and tackled him on the kitchen floor, and started kissing him. Deidara moaned from the contact of the kitchen floor and his cock, "Get off me, un." Flipping Deidara over, Sasori thrust his member inside the blond. "No, un,stooppp!"Deidara drawled out the last word. Sasori wasn't listening he knew the blond wanted it as much as he did. Sasori started to thrust faster into his mate. "Harder un!" Deidara said. Sasori loved how needy Dei sounded. The redhead knew that his grandma could hear everything but he didn't really care. "Danna please fuck me harder Un!" Sasori knew that Deidara couldn't last much longer. Sasori started to pump Dei's neglected member in time with his thrusts. The Blond released himself on the tiled floors and on his boyfriend's stomach. Sasori soon followed. Releasing his semen inside his blond, Sasori laid on the cold floor. His grandma stared at her grandson, "Tsk this is why sexting is a bad thing." Deidara started laughing uncontrollably and so did Sasori.


End file.
